


A First Date

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, First Date, Love, Picnic, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes his new girlfriend, Andy, on a first date :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Date

Zayn smiles as he takes Andy's hand and leads her into the car with a small backpack. Andy giggles as she climbs in with Zayn. He drives them to the local amusement park and towards the first ride. "Zayn, I'm scared." Andy said, looking like a lost child. Zayn took her hands in his and smiled. "you're going to be fine love. I won't let anything happen to you." Zayn kissed her on the forehead and they walk to the first ride. The couple climbs on; Andy clinging to zayns hand. As the ride takes off an Andy screams, Zayn puts an arm around her lovingly an before they know it, the ride is over and Andy is begging to ride again. Zayn laughs as they go on the ride for a second time. Once they are done Zayn leads Andy over to a game booth with his signature smile. "wanna play sonny?" the arcade master asked Zayn. "yes sir" said Zayn The arcade master gave Zayn 3 darts. Zayn propelled them forward towards the small balloons tacked onto the wall. POP! POP!POP! Zayn pops the 3 balloons needed for a prize. "what prize do you want sonny?" the arcade master asked. Zayn looked to Andy who smiles an pointed to a huge oversized stuffed Puggle. As she was handed the stuffed dog she hugged it close, kissing Zayn. After a few moments of sweet nothing's, Zayn lead Andy to a picnic area where they had a small lunch together before they return to the rides and games. At the end of the day, Zayn and Andy go home. As Andy is changing into her pajama bottoms and a tank top, Zayn pulls on his pajama bottoms and discards his shirt from the day into the dirty clothes bin. "thanks for a great day, zaynie." Andy said smiling. Zayn pulled her down into the bed with him so she was on top of him before saying, "of course my love. Anything for you. I'm glad you had fun. If you think this was fun, just wait until our next date!" he said kissing her with a wink.


End file.
